Such a type of the door outer handle apparatus is disclosed in, for example, the Patent Document 1 described below. In the Patent Document 1, the door-opened-prevention mechanism comprises inertia stopper member (lever member) provided on the base member so as to be rotatable between a set rotational position (initial position) and a lock rotational position which is in the outer direction of the vehicle to the set rotational position; and a biasing member biasing the inertia stopper member toward the set rotational position. In the door outer handle apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1, when the inertia stopper member rotates from the set rotational position to the lock rotational position, which is in the outer direction of the vehicle to the set rotational position, against the biasing force of the biasing member in a case where an inertia force (a force toward the outer direction of the vehicle) is exerted on the inertia stopper member at the time of impact of the vehicle, a part of the inertia stopper member moves within a movement locus in a direction for opening the door of a structural member of the linkage mechanism (connection clip provided on a connection rod), and therefore a movement of the linkage mechanism in a direction for opening the door is restricted by the inertia stopper member. With this, at the time of impact of the vehicle, the door-opened-prevention mechanism restricts the movement of the outer handle for opening the door by use of inertia force that works toward the outer direction of the vehicle, so as to prevent the door from being opened.